Soulmates Never Die
by JessRosser
Summary: What if Claires choice to stay human was different? What if she wanted to learn forever? This is how I think it would play out. Rated M For later chaps. Myrnin/Claire ship :)


Snap.

It was quick and painless.

Magnus killed me, but I was still standing here. Watching in horror as Eve found me laying dead on the floor. Shouldn't this of scarred me more? Seeing my cold lifeless body? As every one filed in the room, seeing Shane's reaction of pure horror, Micheal's disbelief. The police were called.

Oddly enough, their reaction wasn't the one that made me hurt the most.

Myrnin. Dear sweet yet completely insane Myrnin. Even though I was still mad at him for hurting Shane. He didn't have a choice. He burst through the door, running to my body, people tried to stop him, but they couldn't.

"Clairrrrrre!" He fell to the ground, the vampires surrounded him then. "No! NO! I can save her! I can bring her back! The houssse!" They were dragging him away, what would Amelie do to him now that I couldn't keep him stable?

"Claire! Are you still here?"

I screamed. Screaming until my ghostly lungs hurt. I put all of my might into. The final, last desperate scream before they dragged him out the door, shattered the glasses that were on the coffee table. Everyone froze.

"Shes here! Let me go you bastards!" Myrnin pleaded, tears running down from his midnight eyes. He was almost in the doorway. No. No. I couldn't let him leave. The door slammed violently shut.

If he could save me, he needed to stay. If I could stop his tears, he needed to stay.

But he didn't. They stuck a needle in his neck and reopened the door. I was out of energy now. I couldn't hold it shut.

I sighed.

Everyone left taking my hollow body with them.

Shane, Micheal and Eve stared at the living room. Where my body used to lay.

"Could she really be-?" Shane asked.

"I was, but I couldnt only be around in the nighttime. Maybe that had to something with being bitten though...The house always did like her more than all of us though..." Micheal said.

"She has to be. " Eve said brokenly. "Claire-bear? Are you here? Can you give us a sign?"

I was so tired. I had used my energy.

I felt, I felt towards the house. Help me. Please. I need you house.

I felt it then, it dragged my body lowers I touched the space in the floor where I felt the vibrate light, the heart of the house.

I looked at the little bunny on the mantle. It fell over and hit the floor loudly in the silent house. Echoing.

They all gasped.

"She's here! She's really here!" Eve boomed.

"Claire? " Shane said softly.

I knocked over the other little Disney character.

"Claire."

I looked for something, paper, I needed to get a message to them.

My notebook, I held the light and focused with my mind. The pages flicked open.

The pencil by it lifted. It pained me, making me weaker. Dimming my light. Please house. Help me just a bit longer.

I'm not ready.

Get Myrnin. Tired. Hurts to do this.

They began to organize, then working in best glass house fashion to move around the draug, get Myrnin, my body and whatever he needed to help me come back.

I watched.

"You don't belong here! This isn't your house!"

I screamed and jolted back from the old man.

"I live here! Who are you?"

"THIS IS MY HOME!" He roared.

He must have been the orignal Glass.

I ran from him in ghost fashion, I floated up through the ceiling I dodged him an ran through the hallway upstairs. The secret room! I ran to it and floated inside. It was dark in here. No lights were on. He was screaming still. He couldn't find me.

I hugged my knees to my chest and sat on the velvet chase chair.

I felt stronger here. My glowy body that was only black and white now had color.

I seemed solid here too.

I would wait here.

Wait here until my dark knight came to save me.

I think I fell asleep. Was that even possible for a ghost?

I think it is, sense I am dead and just slept. Maybe I zoned out...

Ah who knows.

Claire. I need to come here.

Myrnin's voice whispered in my mind.

But he'll hurt me.

Who will hurt you?

The old man thats here.

Go fast, the house favors you, come to the kitchen, follow my voice little one.

I'm coming.

I ran as fast as I could, I floated myself out of safety and down the hall were the old man tried to bounce, grabbing my hair.

"You don't belong!"

AH! Myrnin!

Myrnin was in front of me on the stairs, Get away from her, now.

The ghost disappeared.

"Claire?" Myrnin asked. "I can't see you. Follow me please."

Yes Myrnin.

I followed him, he stood behind my body that was in the chair in the dining room. Two packs of blood were on the table. Eve was taking a vial of blood from her self, she gave it to Myrnin.

"I need one more."

"I'll do it." Shane said and place the tourniquet on him and produced another vile of blood. Myrnin mixed it in one of his more crazy inventions that was hooked up to my arm. He then took three vials of his own blood.

"Claire you still with me?" He asked on his last vile.

Yes, I'm here. I'm tired Myrnin.

"I know your tired, your must wait just a few moments longer. Please Claire, hang on."

He mixed it all together along with something else I couldn't identify.

He placed 2 vials in the machine and turned it one.

Now Claire. You must go into your body, focus, and want it.

I did, I focused with all my might. I wanted to be alive. I didn't want to be this, I felt my self sitting into my body, I was trying to stick.

Good girl Claire. Now. I have something to ask you.

Yes Myrnin?

You have a choice now, you can come back as a human, or your can come back as a have to want it. I wont force you into anything, you have to want the change.

Vampire?

My thoughts swirled rapidly, images of my family, of Eve, of Micheal, of Shane. The life I could have with Shane. The children, growing old, living a happy human life. The images of his jealousy, his over reactions, his anger. I could live forever, I could have the strength, I could have the speed, I could learn forever. I could read all of Myrnin's books, I could learn faster and much more than I ever would a human. I'd lose Shane.

You would gain myself.

You? You want me?

I have always wanted you little Claire.

I'd gain Myrnin. Sad eyes, dark eyes, eyes full of complete joy at a new discovery. The delight in face, pale chest wiry muscles, long black hair, most genius person I've ever known and will ever know.

I felt the pain of my heart restarting. It is pounding loudly through my chest, I stretched my muscles and limbs. I took a deep breath. I opened my eyes to see Myrnin place one last vial of his blood in the the machine, before kissing the top of my head and staying there.

I felt the change began to happy as soon as I allowed myself to let it know how badly I wanted to be a vampire. The blood over took my system. It burned through my body and then it stopped. Just as quickly as it began. My heart began beating harder and faster. Before it stopped all together.

I felt Myrnin take the needle out of my arm.

"Claire?"

I opened my eyes. I could see everything. So much sharper. So much of it. I looked to Eve and Shane.

"No. No. You didn't you bastard." Shane said. Eve gasped.

My eyes focused on Shane. The pulse in his forehead was beating from the fury.

My eyes followed his blood to his jugular.

Blood on the table Claire. Myrnin's voice whispered in my mind.

I grabbed it and bit into it violently, jumping up and turning my back to them.

Myrnin moved a little weakly to the table and repeated my process.

The blood. Oh the blood. It tasted sweeter than anything I had ever had before, but yet it was spicy, and tart and chocolate...it couldn't be described in human words. Just mmm...

I moaned as I drained the pack.

"Morre." I commanded, but it came out as a purr.

"Don't you have anymore? She needs it unless you want her to attack you. Which I really wouldn't mind but I know it'd hang on her conscience for a while." Myrnin said.

I took in his appearance then. Red and black pinstripe pants, pirate boots, red velvet Victorian jacket. Bright pink shirt that said "Let's go get nerdy."

I smiled. He really was handsome. I said as I took in his face with my vampire eyes.

He smiled a devilish smile at me. Perfect cheekbones and pale skin accented his dark eyes. His hair was falling in his face.

At that moment I felt guilty. I felt incredibly sad for Shane, he had his moments of sweetness and was overall a good guy. I loved him. I'd always love him the first-love way. I don't know how he would react to this, but it couldn't be well. I would have to help him. Maybe a complete disconnect...maybe letting him down gently. He wouldn't never be let down gently, he hates vampires.

I am a vampire...

"Claire?" Eve's tiny voice asked. I turned to her to fast. She squeaked. She was holding a sports bottle.

"Oops.." I said. My voice was different. Deeper. Silkier.

I wonder what I looked like. I'd find out later. I took the bottle and began to down it like a frat boy. It tasted so good, and my throat burned so badly.

"Easy light-bright." I slowed down. "Better. We must leave here, it isn't safe for us."

I stopped drinking. "I'm not leaving them unprotected. Where's Micheal?"

"We can't find him! I dont know where he is, I think...they must of taken him." She sobbed.

"I'm not leaving Micheal, Myrnin. I can't. I don't run." I said my voice steady.

Myrnin sighed. "You never take the easy method do you?"

"It's not nearly as fun Myrnin."

"True."

"The pools, we have to go and get him."

"We dont have enough people, Amelie was our only hope. But I fear she's given up."

"Nonsense, she can't give up. If she's any hint of the queen she acts she would never give up on her home. Morganville is a wonderful idea, if only people weren't greedy."

"Or there were people like Oliver." Eve said.

"Great idea? Are the people walking bloodbags? But I guess that all you want now. I can't believe your ok with this Claire. How? Your not Claire anymore. Don't go near her Eve." Shanes tone was cruel. He yanked Eve away from me, who was previously moving closer to me. I knew she wanted to hug me. It pissed me off. My emotions were rapid and to much for my system to comprehend. So I simply reacted.

"Shane. It was my choice. We haven't been right for months, you know this. I'm sorry, but I've grown out of you. I'm not meant to be human. It's not what I wanted. Judge me all you want, I dont really care. I've thought this way for awhile, the idea of being this. I was trying to do the right thing, look what that got me. Dead. " I stood proud and tall.

"You'd be better off dead!" Shane roared.

"Fuck you Shane! Consider me dead then, but like it or not we have to work together on this!" I roared back. My vision was hazy I felt the bloodlust welling up in my stomach.

Myrnin's hand wrapped around my forearm. "Hold your breath and close your eyes."

I did. The storm in my mind that was beginning to make me combust cleared, slowly but surely. And I left the room. I went up stairs and into the attic.

Myrnin followed behind me. We had wartime clothing up here.

"Where are the girls things Myrnin? I need to dress better than this."

"That truck over there." He pointed vaguely and began searching through the weapons."We need to get to the lab, I have some weapons that should work."

I found the truck and dressed behind the old separator you see in westerns.

TIght black pants that were highly flexible, black combat boots that nearly went to my knee, I placed knives in their side pockets, after I put on the black leather gloves. The solid black long sleeve protective shirt came on next. A long leather jacket that reminded me of Oliver, and silly brimmed hat that was floppy. Better to keep the goddamned rain and creepy draug away.

"Also, I believe I found a way to cancel out there songs."

"Really? How?"

"A tale for later, if we survive this."

"When we survive this."

"I'm really not so sure any more Claire...sick trick fate would play...having what I want and ripping it away so quickly...before I even got to..."

He trailed off his words got to a whisper I had a feeling only vampires would here after Claire. So I didn't choose to comment. I wasn't sure how I truly felt about Myrnin yet, I wasn't ready for that. I wanted immortality. I had always secretly fancied Myrnin. He who could tear my heart apart with that look he got before he was about to cry. He had that look now.

"The portals are still up right?"

"Yes, but Frank isn't being very helpful about things."

"Is Frank ever helpful?"

He didn't answer.

"Okay, done. How do I look?"

"Like that girl in that movie you made me watch two weeks ago. The one with the ridiculous mutts."

I giggled. I had recently made Myrnin up to date on all vampire lore. "That much?"

"Yes, but you need it. Your so young, they would hurt you quickly. You mustn't be at the head of the action. If...Amelie...Let me be at the front. Please, promise me Claire you'll be safe."

Myrnin was being so serious, it was concerning how serious he was. He never was. Only when it involved me...

"I promise."

We made our way back downstairs.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked them.

Eve nodded. She had changed as well and had weapons.

"Might as well. Got nothing else to lose. " Shane said. I frowned at that.

"Put these in." Eve handed me and Mynin ear plugs. They were uncomfortable and wrong.

"They wont do anything for us." Myrnin said.

I tossed them, glad to have them out of my eardrums.

We left the Glass House through the portal.

I looked back at the friendly welcoming living room.

I really did love this house.

It's where it all began.

I looked at the couch where I had first sat, Eve doctoring my wounds.

I had died right there as well.

I had seen Micheal disappear in the chair closest to that spot when he was ghostly.

Seen him play many songs with out him knowing I was there, or maybe knowing and not caring.

Shane playing zombie games endlessly.

Eve watching her American Horror story and Supernatural there. Yelling at their characters and going goo goo eyed over the good looking ones.

Me, working on Myrnin's endless homework.

If I hadn't seen that ad for a roommate...I'm more than likely be dead...er.

_Hush_

_It's okay_

_Dry your eye_

_Dry your eye_

_Soulmate dry your eye_

_Dry your eye_

_Soulmate dry your eye_

_Cause soulmates never die_

_Sleeping with Ghosts- Placebo_


End file.
